A new foe?
by GaulVikingBonded
Summary: sasukexserenityoc sasuke and serenity have now stabilized their relationship mostly, and now are realizing an age old problem, that threatens their furture together.


**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL! SO STOP TRYING TO SUE!...the only thing I own is my OC, Serenity, and the story.

**Author's Note: **Itachi and Sasuke are closer in age than in the anime. In this story they are only about 4/5 years apart.

_hello-_ thoughts

hello- normal

**hello- **flashbacks

In the clearing in the middle of a wood...

"I love you, even though...well you know. Never forget, no matter what happens and..." Serenity started, trying NOT to speak at a normal level. Not with Kakashi nearby in the trees. But, given the circumstances she knew that her lover had to know before...

They were suppose to be training, all of them. But with how Naruto and Lee were fighting over Sakura and Sakura swinging at both of them because she likes neither of them... (Her heart has given up on Sasuke, she can't understand how SHE can be intimate with him, how SHE warmed his ice cold heart, saw his soul, read it and changed him...for the better in some ways.)

Now her heart belonged to another. Kiba. (Yeah, dog boy. amazing huh?) Although few knew about it, (just Serenity actually) she wants HIM NOW more than she wanted SASUKE THEN!

But, with the way the 3 were fighting now, Kakashi would assume all were involved.

"SHE'S MINE!" Lee yelled.

"BACK OFF! BOTH OF YOU! I'M NOT EITHER OF YOUR TWO'S PROPERTY!" Sakura yelled back.

"AT LEAST I TREAT HER AS A PERSON!" Naruto yelled back at Lee.

"SHUT UP! I'M SO TIRED OF YOU 2 FIGHTING! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA WIN! AND NOTHING I EVER SAY EVER HELPS! WHY CAN'T YOU 2 JUST GET IT!" Sakura screamed.

"Don't play games sweetie! Don't you think I've fought for you long enough babe.."

This is how it's been with those 3 ever since they all met Lee.

"I know Serenity, I know you love me. But, what if he..I mean what if we can't overcome him, you know ever since that day...he's" Sasuke replied.

"HE'S NEVER BEEN THE SAME! I KNOW! AND WE'LL NEVER...I'm sorry Sasuke. I mean he will never be the same there is...no cure. I wish things were like they were, simpler...simple enough to have an obvious choice and choose it and know you chose right. But...I guess...life wouldn't be worth it." Serenity said.

"I know that...I miss him too...a bit. A VERY little bit. Although that's not to say I don't want revenge, and that I'm not an avenger, we must avenge.." Sasuke started.

"THE CLAN! I couldn't agree more. Still, part of me yearns for him to at least be GOOD, NOT EVIL!...maybe even...our friend." Serenity answered.

"But, we together have come to terms with the fact that we CAN'T help him, no one can really...IT IS HIS destiny, it was written this way, long ago." Sasuke told her, reassuringly.

"I know, and I knew that then. But why him! To this day, I still don't understand why him? I, at that point in time, was just as strong as he...so why didn't it take" Serenity's voice began to weaken and fade as she felt warm tears trying to force there way out of her dark green eyes.

"Just forget about it, about him. At least for now, wait until he at..." Sasuke started but seeing that his words weren't going to be enough this time, he wrapped his arms around her as he leaned forward holding her tightly and closely.

_I wonder if Kakashi's close to us... even if we are off to the side hidden among these trees, Kakashi is an elite ninja and he has his sharingun too. I wanna comfort her, and show her I'm not gonna leave without her. hmm... _Sasuke thought.

Serenity, in deep thought, thinking of him was comfortably laid in between Sasuke's open legs, her head barely reaching above his belly button.

_It won't be long before Kakashi will tare himself away from one of his little perverted books and realize 2 ninja were missing and it would take even a shorter amount of time for him to find us, with his sharingun eye. Even though, he only had the bloodline ability in 1 eye, which always seemed to perplex Sakura, he had mastered it and Sasuke was only beginning to see the limits of his. But, this isn't my biggest issue at the moment...Kakashi is the least of our problems...I need to find a way to stop HIM...I don't wanna see Sasuke hurt again...EVER...hmm _Serenity thought

Sasuke, not caring about Kakashi's location anymore, was getting to his feet bringing Serenity along with his firm hold of her body until they were both standing upright.

"Just for now, Just forget." He whispered into her ear, almost biting at it as he pulled away.

Then, without any notice he slipped his tongue into her mouth massaging hers with his, almost as if to push her back with him on top, as usual. His hand slowly moving from her chin, to her breasts, to her ass...

But she wouldn't let him, she forced her tongue farther into his throat.

"There's the candy you wanted sssssooooo badly before, this morning...remember.." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you took the outer coating off it first! That, doesn't count." Serenity replied, with a satisfied look on her face which soon turned to eyes wide open and mouth dropped to the ground.

"What's wron..." Sasuke tried to ask.

"SSSSSSSSHHHHH! It's him! He's coming, for us! NOW!" She replied.

"WHAT! WHO! HIM!"

"NO! NOT HIM! DON'T EVEN THINK THAT SASUKE! It's Kakashi! I can hear him, he's coming right here, to this spot. He must know where we are. Let's join the others now! MOVE UCHIHA!" Serenity replied as they both darted into the woods towards Naruto and the others.

"...But Sakura baby..." Lee started, but Sakura threw a kunai at him before he could finish the sentence, she was absolutely tired of those two yelling at one another for the past...FOREVER!

"Don't call MY BABY, YOUR BABY!" Naruto yelled back at Lee.

Then Sakura, being completely finished with them and these fights they go through every single day, grabbed them both quickly by their hair and ran as fast as any ninja could possibly go when enraged, up a huge tree. Then she threw them both down quickly, but not before putting a Chakra seal on them to where they couldn't move until they hit the forest floor. She knew it wouldn't kill them, but maybe it would show them both that she's just not interested in either of them, and to just MOVE ON ALREADY!

POOF!

"You missed the show Kakashi-sensei." Serenity said, trying not to let Kakashi see she was out of breath from running a great distance quickly.

"Apparently, that's not all I missed," Kakashi replied with suspicious eyes on the two of them.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, trying to look innocent, which of course Sasuke Uchiha wasn't innocent at all, so he looked...rather hilarious.

"Nothing, never mind. Look, you've trained most of the day and haven't caused any problems coughsnarutosakuralee so I think you 2 can leave and go back to your SEPARATE rooms all right?" He replied with much emphasis on the word separate. But the 2 just shook the feeling off, seeing he wasn't going any further with it.

Then Kakashi very quickly ran to Naruto and Lee and just barely caught the 2, inches from the ground.

"Back to work you 3..." his voice faded as Sasuke and Serenity kept on walking farther and farther away.

**A/N: NO FLAMES! IF YOU DO YOU'LL BURN ETERNALLY FOR IT! **

**Just review and tell me whatcha think. Should I continue on with the story or not? Anything I misspelled, forgive me for that please.**


End file.
